Close to home: Family matters
by Harri B
Summary: Annabeth's new case involves a dead jock. Complications arise for Annabeth not only as a prosectuor but a mother when 17 year old Haley is kidnapped.Annabeth needs to solve the case or lose her daughter.Read on to find out.
1. A new case

**Disclaimer: Close to home belongs to CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer and anyone else associated with the show. Any characters not mentioned in the show belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first Close to home fanfic, so please be nice and review.**** At the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

Annabeth Chase walked into the field.

"Hey, what have we got?" She asked Ray

"A jock was murdered." Ray said leading Annabeth to the body

"Do we have an I.D?"

"Daryl Lawrence, A senior at Adam's high." Ed said

"Adam's high?" Annabeth asked

"Do you know it?" Ed asked

"Haley is a student there."

"Do you want to know how he died?" Ray asked

"Sure."

"Stab wound to his leg and he was smacked around the head three times with this little beauty." Ed held up a tire iron

"Any witnesses?"

"His cheerleading tutor." Ray said pointing

Annabeth turned to find a cheerleader being interviewed by a police officer

"A jock being tutored?" She asked confused

"Probably not school work, look at her." Ray said

"O.K, let's go talk to her."

They walked over.

"Hi I'm Annabeth Chase, Prosecuting attorney for the DA's office, you are?"

"Lizze Jenkins, I know who killed Daryl!"

"You do and who is that?" Ed asked

"Adam Forester."

**A\N: OK that chapter was a little bit rubbish, but it will get better I promise! Here is the preview of chapter 2.**

_Interview Room_

Annabeth and Maureen sat across from Doug Hellman and Adam Forester.

"Don't speak." Doug warned

"Why? I have nothing to hide. I don't like the guy because he's an ass but that doesn't mean I will kill him." Adam said

"A witness places you at the scene of the crime." Maureen said

"I went to see Daryl and told him I wanted my money and to stay out of my life."

"Money?" Annabeth asked

"He owes me money."

"Why?" Asked Maureen

"Because, he didn't want his friends to find out." Adam spoke softly

"Find out what?" Asked Annabeth

"Don't answer that." Warned Doug

"His father slept with my mother. Daryl Lawrence is my half-brother."

**A\N: Please review if you want chapter 2.**


	2. A secret is revealed

**Disclaimer: Close to home belongs to CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer and anyone else associated with the show. Any characters not mentioned in the show belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you to the three wonderful reviewers, who reviewed the last chapter. At the end will be a preview of chapter 3. Enjoy!**

_Interview Room_

Annabeth and Maureen sat across from Doug Hellman and Adam Forester.

"Don't speak," Doug warned Adam.

"Why? I have nothing to hide. I don't like the guy because he's an ass but that doesn't mean I will kill him," Adam said.

"A witness places you at the scene of the crime," Maureen said staring at Adam.

"I went to see Daryl and told him I wanted my money and to stay out of my life," Adam said looking between Maureen and Annabeth.

"Money?" Annabeth asked intrigued.

"He owes me money," Adam defiantly said.

"Why?" Maureen asked.

"Because, he didn't want his friends to find out," Adam spoke softly.

"Find out what?" Annabeth asked leaning closer.

"Don't answer that," Doug warned.

"Why, I have nothing to hide. His father slept with my mother. Daryl Lawrence is my half-brother," Adam said disgusted by the thought.

_Main office,_

"It checks out," Ray said. "The victim's father did have an affair with the suspect's mother, which resulted in the suspect."

"Good. Maureen, I would like you to interview Daryl's parents," Conlan said.

"Alright," Maureen said putting the paper back in her folder.

"Annabeth, talk to Adam's mother and find out the details," Conlan said staring at Annabeth.

"Fine," Annabeth said.

"Ray, Ed, check out both Daryl and Adam's friends and see what you can find out. We need to wrap this up, people!" Conlan loudly said.

_Later that evening,_

Annabeth walked into the kitchen to find Jack cooking.

"Hey beautiful," he said kissing Annabeth. "What's wrong?" he asked scanning her face.

"A kid from Haley's school was murdered today," Annabeth said slumping into a chair.

"Does Haley know the person?" Jack asked.

"Do I know who?" Haley asked walking into the room. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Daryl Lawrence," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, the whole school knows. Do you have any suspects?" Haley asked opening a diet coke.

"We're questioning Adam Forester," Annabeth said watching her daughter.

"Adam Forester wouldn't do that! He's not a killer," Haley said leaping to Adam's defence.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked.

"Because, he's one of my friends and plus he passes out at the sight of blood," Haley said walking out.

**A\N: ****O.k.****, I know it was short. But from the next chapter onwards, ****it will be longer. Here is a preview of chapter 3.**

"Haley!" a voice shouted.

She turned to see Adam standing there.

"Hey," Haley said returning her attention to her locker.

"Haley, can we talk in private?" Adam asked looking around.

"We're in an empty corridor," Haley said waving her hand to show the empty corridor.

"Not here, after school," Adam said.

"Fine," Haley said taking a book out of her locker.

"Haley?" Adam quietly asked.

"Yes?" she replied looking at him.

"Do you believe that I didn't kill Daryl?" Adam asked.

"I believe you," Haley said staring him in the eye.

Adam came closer, rested a hand on Haley's face and kissed her softly on the head.

"Thank you," he said before walking off.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoy, please review!**


End file.
